Simon Treasurehawki
=Simon Treasurehawk= Norotiety Level: 50 Current Guild: Maurader's Militia (GM) Rank: Guildmaster Favorite weapon is The Scoundrel's Knives Ships Screenshot 2010-04-29 16-18-52.jpg|Top Sniper Screenshot 2010-08-22 12-25-06.jpg|The Pretty Me Simon treasurehawk.jpg|The Lower ranked me screenshot_2010-07-09_16-25-02.jpg|Hmm, Must be some nasty flies here screenshot_2010-09-03_07-34-03.jpg|Hmm, no relics there screenshot_2010-08-13_13-19-54.jpg|He's Flipping a dagger, why? The Riptide Wrath (War Frigate) The Morning Fox (War Sloop) Weapons Sailing- Level 28 Cannon- Level 25 Sword- Level 30 Gun - Level 30 Doll - Level 30 Dagger- Level 30 Grenades- Level 26 Staff- Level 30 Potions- Level 14 Fishing - Level: 17 Relics/Famed Items Found: 11 Starting out On Tuesday March 14th, 1637 Simon Treasurehawk was born on Isla de La Avarcia. At the age of six he began Privateering, the first ship he worked on was called the Shadow Warrior... A New life At Port Royal Simon and Robert couldn't afford pretty much anything, so they had to joined the EITC. They both became Assassins, at the age of 13. On the first night of their promotion they had to break up a bar fight at the Royal Anchor... Robert was shot in the shoulder, and was rushed to Sarah, the medic of Port Royal... Robert died of lead poisining. Simon quit the EITC because of the wars and became a dealer in Avarcia's Tavern, he became very wealthy and gave up his job and sailed back to Port Royal. At Port Royal he got his Eagle Sabre and sailed to Padres. While sailing, the sky suddenly got dark, and his ship sank he grabbed a loose plank and drifted to Cuba. He woke up late at night two days later, when he woke up he was in some kind of cabin, with strange creatures and trinkets hanging from the ceiling, a couple minutes later a woman walked in. She asked me a few questions about why I was unconcious. I told her the story and she asked if in anyway I could bring Robert's body to her. I sailed back to Port Royal, ran into the cemetry and shot a gravedigger with a musket for a second he just stood there because the gravedigger just kinda walked around looking for his head. Life was Good Tia did something with his body put some kind of potion of him, a couple hours later Robert woke up, like he was just taking a nap and said "Hey man". On a rainy day, Simon and Robert fell asleep on the rowboat they found in Misty Mire. The Royal Guard found them at sea and locked them up. For weeks they were in jail then one day a group of pirates called the Royal Chasers came and got them out. Robert didn't like the word "Royal" in their name so he decided not to come with simon. Robert ended up making his own army around the time the French and Spanish lords discovered some islands. They fought for the french. The EITC In Simon's days of Spania, there was alot going on with the EITC Guilds... Simon was walking back from the Weaponary he saw a poster with Spania's Symbol on it... When Simon was on Abassa a Co empire member started following him... Eventually Simon was in a raid on Kingshead. Not many people came to help, they searched all of kingshead but no one was there, Simon kept looking and found this door way back in the offices, it led to a secret part of Kingshead. He found a bunch of United and Co empire there, he backed away and waited tomorrow, They attacked the Co, and Beat them in Pvp, 2 - 20, We won the fort and left. Maurader's Militia One day Simon left Spania and decided to join another guild. All the other guilds didn't feel right. He felt like he should be incharge, and not the weak guy in his army. He couldn't think of a name so he just thought of a random word. He thought of Oddessy. Oddessy was extremely small so he left and made Maurader's Militia. Maurader's Militia has never lost a battle, we have fought in a bunch of wars. Category:Pirates Category:Maurader's Militia Members